First, abbreviations employed herein will be described.
MRI: magnetic resonance image
L6: sixth vertebral arch
Evaluation of tissue adhesion has a very important meaning for development of an adhesion preventive. There has existed no convenient method for evaluating the adhesion level and it was difficult to evaluate it precisely.
Laminectomy is an operation adapted to disk herniation or vertebral canal stricture and it happens to form adhesion between the dura covering the spinal cord and the peripheral tissue. This adhesion is causative of post-operative recurrent pain.
Although MRI can be employed for the evaluation of the vertebral body, it was considered difficult to directly evaluate the adhesion level.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a method for detecting tissue adhesion level precisely, conveniently, speedily and safely.